fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Surtr
Chapter 43 Jason ran through the hall. "I hope Alex and Luke are alright." "Don't worry about it," said Mephiles. "They're powerful, they should be fine." Jason ran into the room. "Katsu!" Watcher was blasted with a speed of light blast. The incredible burns left on his body were greater than any fire he had ever created. He slumped to the ground dead. Jason looked around, he saw Luke unconscious on the ground, and another body nearby, completely crushed. Alex began to fall, but Jason ran up to him and caught him. "Hi Jason," he said. "You did it Alex," said Jason, "you beat him, and you mastered Katsu." "It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was to get him to look into my eyes." He smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Did I ever tell you why I decided to join Black Void?" "No, I don't think you have." "I wanted to destroy you from the inside," Alex frowned. "One of your members, had a job to kill me, and he hurt my parents. I was so mad I hunted you guys down, so I kill all of you. That's why I accepted your offer, so I could find out more about you to take you down. But then, you all changed, you showed me, you weren't all such bad guys, and was a part of your family now." "I'm glad to hear that," said Jason. "Can you walk?" "Yeah," Alex said as he got back to his feet. "Good, I want you to take Luke and leave." "What are you going to do?" "To make sure they don't come back for you." Jason, these two were the strongest members of this guild, under their guild master. If they almost killed us, I'd hate to imagine how powerful their master is." "It doesn't matter how powerful he is, or how much damage I've already taken, I will beat him." Jason continued running down the corridor. "Good luck." Jason walked into the hall. It was a large throne room with a black carpet stretched all the way to the red throne with black spikes. All the way were black torch holders that were lit. Sitting on the throne was a very tall and large man. He had dark skin, with his red Muspelheim guild mark, a volcano, on his Adam's apple. He wore tattered red pants, with no shirt. "Hello," he said. "You must be Jason." "You must be Surtr," answered Jason. "I am, the guild master of the Muspelheim guild. Judging from you being here, Watcher and Nether must have fallen." "I'm sure you know what I'm here for," Jason activated his Demon Eyes. "I do." Jason created his Black Blades and charged Surtr. Surtr grabbed a giant black Zanbato sword that was next to his throne, roughly seven feet long, and swung downwards. The two attacks collided, breaking Jason's Black Blades. He rolled out of the way before the blade cut him in two. "I'm a lot stronger than you think boy," said Surtr. "In order to train all of the young ones you just fought, I needed to instill loyalty and respect into them. And the only way for me to do that was through power." "Black Bullet Six Shooter: Twelve Shots!" Jason shot twelve Black Bullets from both hands, almost simultaneously. Surtr blocked them with his sword, it not even being scratched. "Watcher told me about the side effects of that spell," Surtr punched Jason in the gut at rapid speeds, before he even got the chance to react, sending him flying back. "It seems like a risky move to use that on so early in our fight, especially considering the damage you took from Victor." Jason spat out blood, his ability to use magic had returned to his arms. "I'll manage. 4500mm Black Cannon!" He shot a large blast of darkness magic towards Surtr. Surtr swiftly moved around it. He followed through with his momentum and quickly closing the gap between him and Jason. He made an upward slash with his sword. Jason activated Black Shield. Surtr easily cut through it slicing him across the chest, although the Black Shield had softened the blow. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "I personally thought that the strongest mage in Black Void would pose more of a challenge," said Surtr. "Bastard!" called out Jason. "Jason are you alright?" asked Mephiles. "Well I'm not dead," said Jason. "He's picking us apart and he hasn't even used any magic yet." "You can pitch in any time you like." Jason rolled onto his back. Surtr brought down his sword. It skidded off his skin, now covered in black blood. "Blood Armor!" Jason rolled out of the way and got to his feet, before Surtr could strike again. "That's a strange power," said Surtr. "It's not Magic, Curse power maybe? But you used magic earlier, so you can't be a demon... I know a demon's inhabiting your body." "He figured us out," said Mephiles. "Then I guess we really can't let him live now," said Jason. "Amaterasu: Formula 45!" Jason made the proper hand signs, creating several magic seals around Surtr. They detonated leaving him in a spherical shockwave.